fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise/Fates Quotes
Enemy Elise Birthright Chapter 6 Vs. Avatar * 'Elise: '''Why are you doing this, Avatar? I don't want to fight you! Why don't you stop all this and come home with us? * '''Avatar: '''I'm so sorry, Elise. The last thing I want to do is fight you. I know it's hard to understand, but this is the only way! * '''Elise: '''Grr! Stop being so stubborn! Defeated My Castle Armory Private Quarters Friendship * "Are you ready for our tickle fight?" (Invite) * "Tag! You're it!" (Invite) Bonding Lover *"Welcome home, ''Avatar! Heehee!" (Entrance) *"Welcome home! I've been waiting to play with you all day!" (Entrance) *"Welcome home, Avatar! Wanna play a game? Heehee..." (Entrance) *"Hrm? Avatar? Oh! I fell asleep, didn't I..." (Awakening, Good) *"Ah! Hey! That's an awful way to wake someone up!" (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home! Heehee, I bet I look all red, don't I? I just had the YUMMIEST bath!" (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Thanks SO much—that felt amazing! I have the sweetest, smartest hubby ever!" (Cool Down, Good) *"Heehee... I wish we could run away, so we could be together all the time." (Exit) Bonding Castle Grounds * “You were amazing today, brother/sister! *yawn* I’m all tuckered out too!” (idle) * “I’m so beyond bored, I literally might die. Be a good brother/sister and plaaay with me!” (idle) * “Thanks for taking the time to play with me, brother/sister! It means sooo much to me!” (idle) * "I'm looking for someone to play with, but everyone's busy... *sigh* " (idle) * "I can fight just as well as anyone else! I’ll show those big meanies who’s boss!” (idle) * "Hi! I'm Elise! What's your name? Tell me all about yourself!" (visiting another castle) * "I LOVE playing dress-up! Come on... Show me! What are you gonna pick?" (asking avatar for accessories) ** "Oh, yay! A birthday present from my big bro/sis! Thanks bunches! (give accessory on birthday) * "What is THIS?! You're such a meanie! This is SO, not funny, jerkface!" (accessory gift: bath towel) * "I feel good as gold today! Bet I'll be unstoppable on the battlefield." (surge) * "I like to keep my equipment nice and shiny! I figure dirt probably makes it less effective." (weapon proficiency up) * "Ooh, wow! There's something weird here! Consider it a present from me!" (item found) * "No problem! I'll be the best partner ever--you just wait and see!" (team-up response) Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Step back, world! This girl is on FIRE!" (6+ stats up) * "Yay! I'm such a good fighter now, heehee." (4-5 stats up) * "I bet I can do even better. In fact, I will!" (2-3 stat up) * "All that hard work for THIS? Boo." (0-1 stat up) * "I'm the strongest me I can be! WOOHOO!" (0-1 stat up most skills capped) Class Change *"Ooh, cool! I look so mature now, tee hee!" Confession Help Description An outgoing and childlike Nohrian princess who loves her siblings wholeheartedly. Birthday * "Happy birthday to the greatest brother/sister in the world! I'm so happy to be your sibling!" Roster A playful Nohrian princess whose innocence sometimes lets her see truths that others miss. Loves her siblings to a degree bordering on hero worship. The best at remembering birthdays. Born on 3/19. DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Uh-oh! What now?" * "It'll work out! Right?" * "Check out my skills!" * "Aw, yeah!" * "Over here!" Attack Stance *"Are you seeing this?" Guard Stance * "To the rescue!" Critical/Skill * "No more holding back!" * "Buh-bye!" * "You're going down, scumbag!" * "You're a bad influence!" Defeated Enemy *"This is fun!" *"That was too easy!" *"That's right, hehehe!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Let's do this!" Defeated by Enemy *"Oops... Sorry..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts